Sexy adventures of my Epic Fantasy
by komodor
Summary: This is a story set to Epic Battle Fantasy 4 universe. I wrote in school, because some parts of the game could just turn into sex so easily. Or maybe I am just a filthy pervert. Anyway enjoy reading. Rated M for sex.


**Sexy adventures of my Epic Fantasy**

 **Author notes:** Hi again. This story is set in the Epic Battle Fantasy franchise, exactly in EBF4. It is an amazing game and you should check it out. But some parts of it could easily lead to the beginning of porn. (Maybe I am a mentally sick writer.) Never the less there is not much of a story (just some to make it work together), I was highly focused on the act though. I basically wrote this at school, because I was bored. Also big shout out to moshyman, who helped me with the grammar. Go check him out if you want, he made some kewl stories too. For those who don´t know: Natalie's nick name is Natz, 00000 is for change of place and the **highlighted** **words** can be found in the game. But enough about the notes already, here is the story.

A party of four young heroes travelled through a Cave. It was extremely dark so Matt lit a torch he found nearby. They all freaked out when they saw an enormous chasm under their feet. There was only a small old wooden bridge reaching across.

"It doesn´t seem quiet safe" Lance said. "Don´t be such a sissy Lance, you gotta live dangerously" Anna said and ran over the bridge. Natalie and Lance reluctantly followed her.

Matt stayed, saying "You know I´d rather stay and look for some treasure." "Ok we'll go slowly so you can catch up to us." Natalie shouted back. They continued walking for about 100 meters.

" **Do your huge breasts cushion the impact of enemy attacks, or are they just for show?!** " Anna asked suddenly." **W-what!?** " Natalie was shocked. "Well, sure they are for the show darling" Natz answered swiftly, smiling rascally.

"May I touch them?" Anna asked. Natalie though about it and said "Why are you hesitating...?" Anna placed her hands on Natalies breasts and said, "Oh...they are sooooo soft, Mmmmm." Lance pulled up his camera and began to record them, saying "That´s a perfect shot. Yea squeeze them like that!"

Natalie looked toward him and asked in a horny way, "So you like filming us you pervert, don´t you?" Lance gulped as he had no answer but she continued, "Than look at this!"

Natalie grabbed Annas head and gave her a deep passionate French kiss. Lance was astonished. His jaw dropped and saliva began dripping out of his mouth. Lance was getting really turned on, as he watched them.

Despite Anna being shy and surprised a lot, she replied with a kiss on Natalies cheek. Natz giggled a little and asked her "Can I touch yours now?" Anna was stunned by this question. But then said hesitatingly "Okay I guess..."

Natalie Helped Anna with her top and threw her green dress away. That revealed Annas breathtaking bust. She sniffed slightly. "What´s the problem?" Natz asked her. "They are small :( " Anna responded.

Natalie smiled at her and said "You kidding? Your breasts are amazing. Every guy would want a girl with tits like yours. Come here."

They hugged each other tightly. Meanwhile Lance stood behind the camera, smile from ear to ear. "Nice! Keep it up ladies." He shouted at them.

They ignored the jerk and kept on snuggling. Natalie asked her "Would you like to continue?" She responded, "I'm not sure, this seems somehow...awkward." Natz said to her, "don´t be silly and let me convince you."

Anna was breathing fast, her heart beating even faster. Natalie sensed that Anna is a bit shaky so she said, "keep calm, you don´t have a reason to be nervous."

She cuddled Annas green hair and kissed her on the forehead. That seemed to calm her down. Natz than kissed her on cheeks twice, went down to her neck and ended up on kissing her chest. Anna suddenly placed her hands on Natalies shoulders to halt her, saying "I really think you should stop."

"Don´t lie to yourself, I know you like it!" Natalie said. Anna had no answer for that. Natz smirked and squeezed Annas breasts hard. She shook and moaned slightly. Natalie crouched and sucked on her left nipple.

Anna unexpectedly changed her opinion and said, "Wow, that actually feels good!" she caressed Natalies blazingly red hair in passion.

Natz licked her left breast up and sucked her right nipple this time. She looked up to her face. All she saw was an elated smile and closed eyes from pleasure.

After about 3 minutes of sucking, Natz grasped Anna's green and brown skirt. She didn´t even try to stop her anymore. Natalie threw the skirt away and it landed on Lances face. He grabbed the skirt and began to smell her scent, which drove him crazy.

Meanwhile Natz kneeled, touched Annas white panties and said "Wow they are soaked with your juices. Anna got red in the face, blushing shyly. "It´s okay. I love it just like that." Natz comforted her.

The panties percolated so there were few drops on Natalies fingers already. She licked them up, for the first taste. She pulled Annas wet panties down and revealed her beautiful bare pink pussy.

Natalie smiled and licked her slightly. "You taste great." She said and buried her face into Annas crotch, licking her cunt wildly. Anna groaned from the top of her lungs.

Anna combed her fingers through Natalies hair, forcing her to intensify the pleasure. Annas fluids were dripping out of her quickly. Natz inserted her index finger inside Annas vagina and started moving it recklessly.

Her legs were shaking uncontrollably. Natalie added two more fingers and moved them up and down. Anna was moaning like crazy. "Yes ooooohhh, deeeeper, push them deeper!" She begged.

"I can´t. My fingers are too short." Natalie sighed. Then she looked around and saw a large, smooth, falic piece of stone. She smiled and said, "This might do the trick."

Natalie pulled her fingers out of Anna's insides and picked up the stone. Anna was scared again, protesting, "No, no, no, no, no. That won´t fit in there!" Natz giggled and responded, "Don´t worry, it will. Trust me, I´ll be gentle..."

In the end Anna agreed. Natalie touched Annas pussy-lips with the stone and the moment she did so, Anna yelled "It´s so cold!" Natz answered, "Keep calm and don´t freak out, you´ll heat it up."

Then she started to insert the giant piece of rock into Anna. It was going in really slowly. When about three quarters of the stone dildo was inside, Anna stopped Natz. "That´s enough, no deeper please!"

"All right" Natalie said. She pulled the whole length of the stone out, so only the tip was yet in. The dildo grew darker because it got wet from Anna. Natz pushed it back into her. Anna yelled.

"What´s wrong? Does it hurt?" Natalie asked anxiously. Anna answered "No, just don´t do it so fast. I´m not used to it." "Alright." Natz answered. She slowed down a bit and moved the dildo in a steady rhythm. After a while it was going really smoothly and fluently.

Anna groaned from the top of her lungs, breathing really fast. She shrieked "Yes, hmmmm, right there. Ooooh Aaaahh!" With few more pushes Natalie pulled the stone out and Anna came on Natalies face and breasts.

"Wow, I´m all wet from you." Natz said. Anna giggled and replied "I´m sorry." Natz stood up, saying "You don´t have to be sorry. It´s natural." Then she gave her a hug.

Meanwhile Lance pat his camera on a stone and moved closer to the girls saying, "Hey ladies, minda if I join in?" They broke the hug, Natalie smiled and said "I almost thought you wouldn't ask. Now get your ass over here!"

He did as she commanded. As he neared them he threw away his black officer coat to revealed his muscular chest and abs. "Oh, you look good." Anna said bashfully. "Thanks." He replied.

They shared a deep kiss, while Natalie removed Lances belt. That surprised him a bit, so he asked "So you wanna do it the fast way?" Natalie replied "Well, you´ve gotta live for the moment." Lance looked deep into her eyes and shrugged his shoulders like he doesn´t mind going slow or fast.

He kissed her again and grasped her gorgeous tits. In that very moment Natz pulled down his black pants, revealing Lances big veined dick with dark pubic hair. Natalie grasped his dick, started to stroke it and said "Wow, it´s as hard as a rock." Lance grinned innocently and said "I know, you made me this hard."

Natalie stroked it few times and told Anna "All right, I think he´s ready." Lance asked Anna curiously "How do you want it?" Anna though cursorily and after a short while said "Fuck me from behind!"

"As you wish." He answered. Lance grasped Annas shoulders, turned her around and bent her over. She had a sexy little ass and amazing dripping pussy. Lance grabbed his dick and to insert it inside her wet slit.

When he pushed his glans in she squealed and said "Just go slow, all right?" "I will." He responded. Then Lance gently pushed his huge member all in. "You are so warm, it feels amazing, Anna." He said in a delighted way.

"You feel nice too, now move your hips!" She screamed at him. He gladly obeyed. Lance pulled his cock out, so only the tip was left in and he slowly pushed it back. He did this few times, until he found a satisfying speed.

They both enjoyed it a lot, moaning loudly. Lance slapped her ass, which made Anna even hornier. "You could move yourself back you know?" He said. She responded by pushing her ass back on his crotch, getting his cock even deeper inside her.

Meanwhile Natalie pulled down her red skirt and panties, kissed lance on lips and asked him "Could you help me with that free strong arm of yours?" He kissed her back and answered "You bet I can!"

He slowly pushed his ring finger and middle finger inside Natalie and began to massage her clit with his thumb.

Natalie kissed him deeply again and hugged him tightly as he teased her sensitive spots. Natalie was distracting him so much, he almost forgot about Anna, so she shouted on him from below "Hey Lance, down here!"

He looked down and realised he is not moving anymore. Lance said "Damn, Natz, you are really good at distracting people. Anna deserves attention, give me few minutes. I´ll need that hand."

Lance got his fingers out of Natalie. They were already wet from her. He sucked them and said "Hmmmm...tasty." Then he grabbed Annas butt with both of his hands and began to fuck her fast.

Her moans grew on intensity and loudness. "Oh...My GOD! Please slow..uh...down!" but he didn´t care anymore. He even increased the pace, going as fast as he could. He was slamming their thighs wildly. Her juices were gushing out, which only encouraged Lance to fuck her harder.

00000

Their moans were so loud, that they attracted Matt, who searched for treasures nearby.

When he heard that noise he though his friends were having trouble, so he caught up to them and was very surprised when he saw them all naked and Lance screwing Anna. "What the hell is going on here?" He asked.

All three of them were stunned when they heard his voice. They turned around and saw Matt with a confused expression on his face. To break the silence Natalie said "Well, we just wanted to have some fun. Wanna join?"

He contemplated the idea and said "Eh...sure I do!" She smiled and walked to him dominantly. Lance wouldn't get distracted again and kept on doing his job. Matt was staring at Natalie until she was right in front of him.

Natz helped him with his T-shirt and for the first time she saw how muscular he really way. She started touching his well built chest and arms, saying "You´re strong, we might even try some interesting position."

Matt smiled. Gave Natalie a hug and whispered in her ear "You know, that´s from all that hackin and slashin, but what kind of position you have in mind?" She giggled lustfully and whispered back "You´ll see."

Not knowing what is comming made him a bit confused, but he didn´t wanted to fall behind Anna and Lance, so he pulled down his trousers and boxers.

When Matt saw his dick he frowned. "Damn it, just give me a sec." He told her, turned around and began to jerk off to get bigger. Natalie laughed out loud, sneaked up to him and said "It´s okay, just let me help you."

He had no objections, so she touched his member gently with her right hand. Natalie lowered herself down and began to stroke Matts cock softly. She had her left hand free, so she used it to massage his hairy testicles.

He groaned as she did so "Oh...ahh soooo ah..awesome!" Natalie smiled as his dick grew bigger. As soon as he was at least medium size, she pushed her hand to the root of his penis and licked his glans with the tip of her tongue.

Then she put his tip into her mouth and began to lick it around. Suddenly Matt grabbed her head and forced her to BJ him. She was surprised, but didn´t fight back. Natalie let her right hand go off his cock and pat her fingers inside her wet slit, to please herself.

Matt was pushing his member deep inside her throat. Her saliva was leaking down his manhood. Natalie started to choke, but he couldn´t stop anymore. Matt shouted "I c...can´t hold..it anymore!"

When she heard that, she knew he was at his limits. With few more quick bursts Natalie squeezed his balls hard and as she did so, Matt screamed as loud as he could and shot his seed into her mouth. She swallowed all of it.

00000

Meanwhile Lance fucked Anna so hard she had trouble standing on her legs. She begged him "Lance! Ah...touch my breasts!" He did as she wanted. Lance bent forward, released her butt and caressed her chest from behind.

Then he began to touch her small busts. That made her relax a bit more. Until he squeezed her ping sensitive nipples with his thumbs and forefingers. "Oh you dirty savage!" She shouted at him.

Lance grinned and responded "I thought you like it hard." He sniffed to her green hair and pushed his dick as deep as he could. This made her yell from pleasure. "I´m gonna...I´m cumming!

With few more bursts Anna suddenly squirted. Lance pulled his member out, as her legs shook and she came on the ground. He held her so she wouldn´t fall and said "Oh my, that´s so nice!"

She was respiring heavily. "You sure like it don´t you? Than make me cum again!" She demanded. Lance moved his hips and tried his best to make it happened again. He squeezed her nipples even more.

After only a minute Anna screamed "I´m cumming again...Aaaaahhhh!" As lance heard that, he kneeled quickly, pushed two of his fingers inside her vagina and moved them recklessly.

As he did so, short stream of her juices gushed out repeatedly on his face and into his mouth. "It´s so tasty." He said. Anna turned around, helped him up and licked her liquids of his face. She gulped and said "Yea, it is."

She then kissed him eagerly and they hugged each other. "You know what?" Anna asked Lance. "What?" He responded curiously. "Lie on your back." she ordered him. Lance looked around and saw a wooden bench nearby.

Maybe for the first time in his life Lance behaved like a gentleman. He grabbed her knees and back, lifting her up. He walked to the bench with Anna on his arms. She was excited, but a bit scared as well that she might fall, so she stuck to him like a tick.

After he carried Anna there, he let her go. When she stood on her legs, she laughed and said "You didn´t have to do that." Lance smiled back and said "I know, but I wanted to." Then he lied on the branch.

Anna stood above him, grasped his erected penis with her hand and slowly lowered her body on it. She slid on it fluently. When he was all the way in, he started to bounce her. With every drop Annas tits jumped slightly.

He grabbed her butt cheeks and forced them down as well as pushing his cock up. She leaned against his chest, screaming from joy. "Yes...Ahhh moooreee!" Anna couldn´t hold up on her arms anymore, so she lied on Lance, hugged him and let him do all the work.

All she did was just purring into his ear as he grinded her inner walls with his monstrous dick. He increased the speed and after about three minutes he couldn´t hold it anymore. "Anna...I´m gonna..." "Yes, do it! Cum inside me Lance!" She shouted at him.

With the last push he smashed their hips together and dumped his load deep inside her womb. When he finished they both breathed heavily, resting on each other. Lance hugged her and they cuddled for few minutes.

00000

In the same time Matt took his cum-covered member out of Natalies mouth and helped her up. Then he told her "As you to me, so I to you." He kneeled and began to suck her clit. Her pubic hair was teasing him on his nose, but he got over it.

Matt grasped her ass and pulled her closer to his face. He slowly licked her puss lips, making her feel very hot. Soon he pushed his tongue inside and licked her inner walls as well. After a while he looked up.

He almost couldn´t see Natalies face over her huge breasts. She looked down on him and said "Keep it up, you are doing great." That encouraged him to do his best. She got her fingers into his golden hair, pushing him closer.

Soon he made her moan loudly as he got closer to her sensitive spots. Her pussy was slowly but surely becoming wet and moistened. In a few minutes he was all excited and ready for action.

Matt stood up, kissed Natalie on her lips and asked her. "What did you have in mind before you sucked me dry?" She smiled and answered. "Heh..lift me up." Matt grabbed her hips and lifted Natalie of the ground.

She immediately tangled her legs around his butt and her arms around his neck. "Now do me!" she begged him. He didn´t waste a second. Matt grabbed his rock hard cock, put it under her slit and dropped her onto it.

She yelled from the shock, but said. "Now pound me!" He did as she wanted, pushing her up and down as she pressed her legs around his waist tighter and harder. Soon they found a steady pace.

Natalies juices began to leak down Matts hairy rod to his testicles and the drops were dripping on the ground. As he increased the speed to make her groan louder, his dick unluckily fell out.

"What´s wrong? Put it back!" Natalie yelled at him. He grabbed his member and tried to push it back. But something was wrong. "Matt that´s a wrong hole!" She squealed. He looked directly into her eyes and calmly said. "Nah, none hole of yours is wrong."

And he pushed his penis all the way inside her anus. "Oh my god! This feels so bad, pull it out!" Natalie screamed at Matt. He responded "No way, this is so much tighter! I love your ass!"

Then he kissed her deeply to shut her mouth. He pulled out a bit, but struck back right after with force. It was very rough. Her tight hole was squeezing him so hard.

After a while Natz got harder to carry, so Matt looked around, walked to the nearest wall and leaned Natalie on it. He pushed his huge dick deep inside her butthole, even standing on his tiptoe.

Their sweat was dripping out of them. After few minutes of screwing her incredibly tight butt Matt couldn´t hold back any longer and cried out in pleasure from the top of his lungs. "Aaaaaaahhhhh!" His spunk filled her colon.

They both breathed heavily. "Heh...ah..hah..well that was interesting." Matt whispered, smiling delightfully. Natalie frowned, slapped his face and shouted on him. "Oh..hah...when I say..huh..pull it out I mean it for real! I don´t like it in the ass!"

Matt felt bad for making Natalie feel uncomfortable. He tried to apologise. "I´m sorry...It felt just too good. I couldn´t stop myself." "Just put me down." She told him.

He pulled his member out and as he did so, his spunk spurted out of her butthole. Then he put her on hers own feet. "Are you angry?" Matt asked hesitatingly. "A little bit, but how could I be mad at you after all these years. Let´s see Lance and Anna shall we?" She suggested.

Natalie offered Matt her hand. He smiled slightly, took it and they tangled their fingers together, walking in the other couples direction. When they were just few steps next to them, they saw Anna lying on Lance snuggling in harmony.

"So guys, how did you enjoy it?" Natalie asked. "Oh man! She was amazing!" Lance blurted.

"Heh...yea it felt really good!" Anna nodded. Then Natalie suggested, "So...would you like to swap?" Everybody was shocked by this question. "I suppose." Anna said doubtfully. "Hell yea." Lance reacted. They all looked at Matt and he said "Eh...sure, why not."

Anna got off Lance, stood up and walked to Matt. She hugged his muscular body and kissed him on lips.

00000

Lance wanted to stand up as well, but Natalie shouted at him. "Stay lying handsome!" He did as she ordered. Lance had his head on the bench and all he could see was the ceiling of the cave.

Until Natz stood above him. She spread her legs and lowered her bottom to his face, almost sitting on his head. "Now lick dat pussy you naughty boy." she told him. Natalie didn´t have to say that twice.

Lance immediately grasped her butt, forcing her down to his maw and he licked her cunt recklessly. "Hah yea...right there hhhmmmm aaaahhh!" She moaned loudly. Natalie placed her hands onto her breasts, squeezing her nipples for more pleasure.

00000

Meanwhile Matt asked Anna "Would you like me on top?" She giggled and answered, "Heh..sure I would." Matt smiled, grasped Anna, lifting her up to lay her on the bench right behind Lances head.

He pushed her a little further to not disturb them. Matt stood with the bench between his legs. Anna spread her legs wide and readily. Matt stroked his shaft a few times to get harder. He then inserted his member into Annas spunk-filled slit.

She moaned slightly as he did so. He moved his hips over the bench, continuously banging her. Anna wanted more, so she pleaded with him "Come on Matt, don´t be shy! Touch my tits." He obeyed. Matt bowed himself to her, grabbing her small breasts, squeezed them gently.

He pushed his penis all the way with his full weight. She liked it very much, hugging Matt tightly. Anna groaned loud from pleasure "Yes! YES! Right there aahhh, don´t stop hmmm...Aaaahhhh!

She squirted on Matts cock wildly. He looked down on his wet bottom and spoke in a surprised way "Wow, you horny little squirter!" Anna grinned and asked him, "You want more?"

He shook his head. "Then move your hips!" She screamed at him.

00000

Meanwhile, Lance was doing his best to satisfy Natalie with his tongue. As he did so, his hairy dick was getting hard again. She noticed that, smiled in a horny way, bending herself over and gripped his cock with her right hand.

His member stiffened fast within her grasp. She was playing with it, teasing the tip of his glans with her thumb. He wanted to moan, but he just couldn´t over her body.

Natalie slid his dick into her mouth and started to suck on it. After a while her spittle began dripping off his balls and she knew he won´t get any bigger, so she got ready for the main part and wanted to stand up.

When Lance had his mouth finally free he asked her "Co...Could you stroke it with your huge breasts please?" She smiled and responded "Sure I could, if my busts excite you that much."

Natalie lowered herself again on Lances face, put his standing cock between her tits, grabbed them with her hands and moved her breasts up and down.

As his dick was soaked with her saliva, it went really smoothly. She licked the pre-cum of the tip. After a short while Natalie just couldn´t wait anymore and shouted "That´s it, I want you inside me!"

00000

In the meantime Matt pounded Annas pussy hard. Her juices were gushing out and they both moaned loudly. He braced his legs to the ground to gain stability.

Her breasts soon began to hypnotise him, as they moved forwards and backwards while he fucked her. To keep himself from going crazy he stretched his arms and squeezed her nipples with his fingers for more enjoyment.

He looked over her face. She was crying out in pleasure, tongue out, breathing fast. He couldn´t resist her sweet expression so he kissed her deeply. Anna pinched his muscular chest even closer and wrapped her legs around his waist.

She began to feel the pressure building up inside her as he fucked her tight cunt with his large cock. Soon Anna couldn´t hold back anymore and she squirted again ferociously.

He didn´t even pull out and screamed "Anna...I´m cumming!" With few more strikes Matt slammed his dick balls deep, filling her womb with his hot sperm. He was panting heavily, but Anna still held him within her grasp.

"You know...you can release me now." Matt whispered. "But I don´t want to." She told back stubbornly. "I want to snuggle." He laughed slightly, straightened up, hugged Anna back and kissed her lips in passion.

Her breasts were pushing onto his chest. They were cuddling for few minutes, until she finally released him. When Matt pulled his rod out, his spunk leaked out of her slit onto the bench.

00000

Meanwhile Natalie stood up and sat on Lances member. She groaned exquisitely, as his whole length disappeared inside her pussy. Lance moaned slightly as well and he grabbed her butt cheeks with his hands.

"Now bounce me!" Natalie ordered. Lance did as she wanted, helping her up a little and slamming her down with force. He braced his legs to the ground and moved his hips rapidly up and down.

After a while of fucking her Lance couldn´t deny his instincts and he slapped her ass hard. "Ouch!" Natz yelled. "You like it bitch don´t you?" He said. "No way asshole, don´t you dare doing it again!" She responded furiously.

But he wasn´t able to understand that and slapped her butt again even harder. "Ough! You jerk!" Tears leaked out of Natalies eyes as she uttered that. "You know, two can play this game!" She yelled angrily.

Natz bowed herself closer to Lances butt. She took his testicles into her left hand and began to squeeze them together hard. "Oh,ah...wha..what are you doing?" Lance asked desperately.

"Just teasing you." Natz answered deviously. Then she put her middle finger into her mouth to lube it, pulled it out and moved her finger to his asshole.

She tapped his hole twice and began to push her finger inside. "Ugh, oh...no! No, no don´t do this to me!" Lance begged her. But she didn´t stop. Inch after inch of her finger slowly disappeared in his ass.

"Damn you are tight Lance." Natz said. "Aaaagh...please mercy!" he begged her and cried. "Don´t be such a wuss all the time. You deserve it, plus it will make you cum sooner."

Lance clearly hated being fingered into ass, but he couldn´t deny his dick being as hard as never before.

With Natalie squeezing his balls, fingering his ass and bouncing herself on top of his member he couldn´t last much longer. Soon his anus muscles loosen up, so she moved her finger much faster, stimulating his prostate.

Lance grunted louder than the two girls together. His orgasm was nearing. "I´m gonna...ugh...!" Natalie slammed her crotch on his cock few more times and Lance blasted his huge load up her tunnel.

She stood up and his sperm dripped out of her on the ground. Natalie looked on her butt. There was a huge red bruise in a shape of hand. She frowned on him. Lance was just lying on his back, panting heavily and staring on the ceiling of the cave.

"Look what you have done!" Natalie screamed at him, pointing on the bruise. Lance plugged out his tongue and looked at her. "Yea...your ass is hot." He responded. "You little motherfucker." She said angrily.

"Heh, sure I would fuck your mother if she was at least half as pretty as you are." Lance attempted for a joke. Natalie wanted to stay angry, but she couldn´t contradict a little giggle.

When everyone finished, they all sat together on the bench. Together they rested for ten minutes, till Anna asked "So who is ready for another round guys?"

She was looking from Lance to Matt and back, until Lance spoke "Ok, come here beauty." He lied back on his spine, jacking off to get at least a little hard. Anna stood above him, looked on his smiley face, grasped his pecker and put it into her slit.

She lowered herself down, until his cock was all in, turned her head around and asked Matt "Are you coming big boy?" He looked at her responding "Eh, sure I am." He started masturbating to stiffen.

Matt felt tired, but yet after two minutes he was hard again. He stood up and moved to Anna. She was riding on Lances dick, leaning on his chest, while Lance squeezed her soft bust.

Her eyes were closed and she moaned from delight. She suddenly squealed in surprise as matte sneaked to her like a shadow and grabbed her tight butt. "Ooh, there you are, ahh!"

Matt didn´t wasted a second and pushed the tip of his rod insider her A-hole. It was so impenetrable, he had to help himself with his hand. Once he was all in, he grabbed her ass really tightly, pulled out a little and slammed his dick deep inside her.

Having two massive cocks, one below her and one behind her, made Anna groan extremely loudly "Oh my...gooood! Fuck me! Yea right...there ughh!" The guys did their best, fucking both of her holes roughly.

Soon she got wet, so their dicks went in much smoother. The boys started to pick up speed, which even intensified the loudness of her groans. "Kiss me." Lance begged.

Anna lowered herself and passionately kissed him on lips. He let her breasts go and wrapped his arms around her back, not letting her straighten up.

00000

Natalie watched them, sitting nearby. They were making her very horny. She touched her left breast with one hand and began to finger herself with the other one. She moved her fingers up and down, teasing her G-spot.

Natz started to increase the intensity and felt the pressure building up inside her. That feeling was growing, until eventually a short stream of her juices gushed out. They landed on Annas and Lances faces.

Both of them looked at her in surprise. She giggled back, saying "Uh...sorry guys."

They broke the kiss bud didn´t mind and kept on fucking.

00000

After all of this, they started to sweat a lot and as the guys pushed their cocks into Annas holes, it made a noticeable patter.

As Anna pressed herself to Lance, he was able to move his hips freely, so he pushed his dick up like he was a fucking machine. Neither Matt mooched. He smashed their tights together hard, filling her ass with his huge member.

Her walls were squeezing their cocks tightly. Anna was moaning into Lances ear loudly "Ooooohhhh FUCK...Yesss...ugh harder!"

"Ughh...I´m trying, you are so tight!" Lance grunted. "Oh yea...so tight." Matt nodded. After a while of screwing Annas pussy, Lance felt like his orgasm is close. "I´m cumming!" He shouted.

With last powerful trust he jizzed in her cunt. Matt pulled her up, grasped her hands and straighten her. His dick went even deeper inside her ass. But after a short while he felt he won´t last much longer.

He increased his pace furiously. Anna squeezed her anus muscles around Matts rod and he eventually couldn´t take it any longer. "Ohh..Fuck!" He shouted, pulled his cock out, grasped it with his hand and came on Annas ass and back.

"Eeww, I´m all filth from it." she said sadly. "Sorry sweetheart." Matt apologised, picked a piece of leather out of his inventory and cleaned her from his spunk.

Together they rested for few minutes. "Well that was a show, but I think we should move on." Natalie said eventually. "You are right, we might lost couple of hours here." Anna responded.

"Okay let´s wear our clothes and go north." Matt suggested. "Yea that sounds like a good idea..." Lance agreed. After a while they all found their clothes and wore it.

All together they walked through the dark cave. The party crossed another jerry-built bridge and they saw a lot of light up ahead. It was also getting much warmer. Suddenly they found the source of all the light and heat.

There was lava all around them. "Wow...who would expect lava here right?" Lance asked. "Not me though, but look...something is comming." Matt said and pointed in front of them. It was just something they couldn´t recognise.

It looked really small, but as it moved closer, some shapes became visible and the creature looked much bigger. "Oh my god! It´s a tentacle monster. I hate tentacles!" Natalie yelled.

" **I have seen enough hentai to know where this is going!** " Matt said laughingly. "Ok...let´s see who we are having business with." Lance said and called a scanbot. The scanbot arrived and examined the monster.

"It´s called Beholder and it´s power level is...over 8000!" Lance screamed frightened. "That doesn´t scare me, let´s chop it to pieces!" Matt roared, heroically charging forward. Lance sniffed and joined him.

Matt slashed Beholder into one of his tentacles, but the sword didn´t even scratch it. "Damn, he´s beefy!" Matt yelled and tried to slash Beholder again, but he was slammed into his head by the same tentacle he tried to chop off.

Matt was stunned and fell down on the ground. Lance tried to shoot it, but the bullets just reflected and Beholder stunned him as well.

"I think it´s time to run." Anna said. "Yea, you got the point, let´s get out of here!" Natalie told back. But before the girls got to moving, Beholder was right in front of them.

They tried to flee, but he caught them for their ankles with his pink tentacles. Anna and Natalie fell on the ground and the monster lifted them up with head down.

"Aaaaa let us go!" Natz screamed hopelessly. But the soulless monster ignored her completely. "Hmmm tentacles!" Anna shouted in delight.

"You like it?!" Natalie asked confusedly. "Yea...I love em!" she answered. Natz was trying to get out of Beholders grasp, but Anna just gave in. In the end it didn´t matter at all.

Beholder watched them twisting as he teared their clothes apart. Its pieces well on the ground. Both of them were completely nude.

Beholder held their ankles with his tentacles. He spread their legs wide and began to move more of his tentacles onto them. Anna was smiling, fondling those tentacles, but Natz cried and swung her hands around, trying to get rid of it. But it was useless.

Beholder tangled some of his tentacles around Natz, not allowing her to move. He moved his tentacles to their crotches.

Natalie screamed as loud as she could, so Beholder pushed a huge tentacle inside her throat to shut her up. His tentacles went over their bodies. They were really smooth and sticky.

He began to insert them into girl's holes. The tentacles went in really fast, pushing much deeper than the guys could ever get.

Anna and Natalie saw how their bellies were expanding a lot because of the tentacles that were inside them. Natz couldn´t stop crying and humming into the tentacle that was in her mouth.

Anna shouted at her "Calm down and obey!" That didn´t seemed to help. But Anna herself couldn´t hold back either and began to moan loudly.

But Beholder didn´t have enough, so he pushed one of his tentacles into Annas mouth as well.

He was pushing them in and out furiously. After a while Anna felt her orgasm is comming. She hummed lusty and her pussy squirted hot juices onto the tentacles and since she was upside down, she came on herself as well.

Anna loved it. She even grasped two nearest tentacles and stroked them as hard as she could. Beholder wanted more, so he pushed over all six more tentacles inside their pussies, asses and mouths.

Annas pleasure level was overwhelming. But Natz hated it so much, trying to fight it, but the more she tried to fight it the rougher Beholder was with her. She couldn´t even move as Beholder pushed his tentacles into her.

With each following thrust he increased the speed a little. After a while of raping the girls Beholders tentacles were getting thicker. Little bulges were showing up on his tentacles.

With each push the bulges got bigger and moved a little forward. Beholder furiously increased the speed and as he did so the bulges moved much closer to the tip of his tentaces.

And with few more mighty thrusts all the tentacles unleashed a huge amount of yellow transparent ejaculate into their cunts, butts and throats.

The goo overflowed out, leaking down their bodies. Their stomachs expanded quickly. After about a minute of Beholders cumming he had nothing left, so he dropped them on the ground and crawled away, leaving them all behind.

Anna and Natalie lied in a puddle of beholders cum, shocked and unable to stand up. Matt and Lance lied nearby.

00000

The guys reached consciousness first. They walked to the girls, seeing them naked in a pool of yellow jizz. They helped them up and Matt asked Natalie "Wha..what happened?"

She was shaking panicky, hugged him tightly and said "The monster raped us! **I hope I won´t get pregnant from that...** " with tears in her eyes.

He hugged her back, responding "It´s ok. He´s gone. It probably wasn´t a good idea to go north though." Anna suddenly said in confusion "Where is he? I wanted so much more."

They all were very shocked by hearing that. "You are crazy!" Natz screamed at her. "No I´m not." She shouted back and planked out her tongue offended. "Girls, girls...calm down. Let´s just leave this place and go south okay?" Lance tried to chill out.

"Fine, that sounds reasonable, but what about our clothes? It´s torn apart." Natalie asked. "Well first of all...let´s clean you two up." Matt said.

They picked up whatever the rest of their clothes was and cleaned the goo of their bodies. They wiped them dry. "Here, take my T-shirt." Matt offered. "Thank you." Natalie responded and wore his T-shirt.

Lance offered his coat to Anna and she took it as well. As the boys saw the girls in their clothes they laughed out loudly. It was too big for them and it didn´t cover everything.

But it was better than nothing. "We will hopefully find some clothes on our way." Anna said. They set off, walking south. It was still dark, but after a while it was getting brighter as they slowly reached the exit of the cave.

Beams of white light were shining from the south. They ran toward the exit, until finally they found the passage out.

It was snowing outside. "We need to get into some house." Anna said. "Look...I see something there." Matt said and pointed forward. "Let´s go!" Natalie shouted.

When they entered the house, they realised it´s a shop. It was warm inside. The old grey-bearded shopkeeper was surprised, seeing four half-naked people, so he spoke "Welcome to Whitefall, how can I help you?"

Matt looked at him and asked "Do you sell some clothes?" "Yes, it´s this way." Shopkeeper responded, showing them his collection of female clothing.

Annas and Natalies eyes shined as they were picking the clothes. Anna found a nice Santa Clause costume and Natz really liked a fluffy furry coat. They wore the dress and it was a perfect match.

They asked how much it costs. "3000 gold coins." The shopkeeper responded. "Okay, here they are." Anna said and gave him the money. They returned the T-shirt and coat to Matt and Lance.

Finally they wanted to leave, but unexpectedly they bumped into Hikari, who was kinda Lances girlfriend, before they had to split up. She had blonde hair and was wearing orange and white school uniform.

" **Lance! My long lost love! I´ve finally found you. 3** " Hikari said amorously. " **What are you doing here?!** " Lance asked confusedly. " **I got kicked out of school for being too friendly with the guys, so I had to move to Whitefall.** " She answered.

" **How have you been?** " She asked him curiously. " **You know, the usual...been shooting stuff, killing things, upsetting people...** " He responded. " **That´s nice! Wanna go out fo** r a walk to my house?" she asked him.

Lance got red in the face, responding with enthusiasm "Eh...sure I want!" Hikari smiled, grasped his hand and ran with him directly into her house.

Anna, Matt and Natz looked at him confusedly. He just managed to shout at them in a hurry "Heh...keep going I´ll catch you up!"

"That lucky bastard." Matt said in envy. The group of three then wandered around.

00000

Meanwhile Lance with Hikari ran to her house. As they reached it, she quickly opened the door and let him in. Hikari then locked the door and smashed Lance onto them.

"You know...I missed you..A LOT." Hikari said. "Well I mis..." He couldn´t even finish his sentence because she kissed him passionately. "Missed you too." Lance blurted after they broke the kiss.

"Yea, I know." She said and kissed him again. Hikari began to touch his chest, undoing the buttons of his coat. "Wow your REALLY missed me." He said in happiness and removed her uniform.

She teared the black coat off him and he undid her bra, exposing her nice tits. "Your breasts are as beautiful as I remember them." Lance said in delight. Hikari tried to hide her grin with her hand.

But Lance grabbed her hand, pulling it towards his crotch and said "Don´t hide it, I want to see you smiling." She reacted with another kiss and also caressed his crotch over the pants.

He kissed her back, placed his palms on her breasts and began to massage them. After they broke the kiss Lance asked " **Wanna see my gun?** " She laughed and answered "Sure I do."

Hikari bent her knees, undid his belt and pulled down his pants. She freaked out a little as she saw that large rock-hard dick. "Don´t be afraid." Lance said, pulling her hand onto his cock.

"You know what to do." he continued. As Hikari had her hand around it, she squeezed his member with her full strength. "Yea...that´s right, now stroke it." Lance begged her. Hikari obeyed his request and began to move her hand over its full length.

She then opened her mouth and put the tip of his dick inside. Lance was moaning loudly and his legs were shaking a little. She was really horny as well. Hikari put her left hand under her skirt, pushing the fingers of her hand insider her soggy slit.

After a while Lance couldn´t take it anymore. He wrapped his hands around her head, forcing his member deep into her throat. She was very surprised, but didn´t fight back.

She even twisted her tongue around his staff to please him more. Her salvias were dripping from it. Eventually Lance pulled out. Hikari gasped for air. "Now it´s my time, turn around." He said.

She did as he wanted as he wanted, walking to a wooden table, bowing down and leaning with her hands on it. Lance walked behind Hikari and pulled her orange school skirt down.

"It´s wonderful!" He called out when he saw her wet pussy. "I´m happy you like it." She said to him. Lance sniffed and licked her cunt slightly.

Her taste drove him crazy, so he buried his face into her butt, licking her fast. His tongue was sliding in between her labia. Lance even grasped her butt cheeks, pushing them closer to his face.

Hikari was moaning loudly and her legs shook from delight from delight. Lance licked her inner walls and sucked her juices, which leaked out of her by stream.

His cock was as hard and solid as it could be. "Oh...aahhh..just...put it in already...ohh!" Hikari moaned. Lance stood up in a speed of lightning. He grasped his cock and slid with it few times between her pussy lips to tease her.

Then he pushed his huge cock inside her tight pussy. "Oh..my fucking GOD...ughhhh...yes, YES!" she screamed. "Yea...that´s the stuff." he responded, grasped her butt, pulled out and pushed his member back in with force.

His dick was sliding within her smoothly. "Yes, harder harder...fuck me! More...MORE!" Hikari begged him. Lance was trying his best, slamming their hips together. But after about five minutes it was getting boring for him, so Lance picked up his belt and wrapped it around Hikari´s neck.

"What...what are you doing?" Hikari asked confusedly. "Just something to intensify the experience." he told back. She was moaning very loudly so he choked her a bit with belt.

"Hah..um...agh Lance, can we change the position?" Hikari asked him. "Of course." He said with smile on his face, grasped her hips and put her reversely on the table.

He pushed his member back immediately, making her groan. Lance pulled the belt, nearing her face to his, kissing her deeply. Hikari wrapped her legs around his waist, not letting him go anywhere.

"You like it rough don´t you?" Lance asked eventually. "Heh yea, now fuck my brain out!" she screamed at him. Lance pulled the belt even more, picked up faster pace and slammed his dick into her as hard as he could.

The table was shaking recklessly. Hikari´s juices were dripping down from it on the ground as he fucked her on it.

As he looked down he could even see slight movements of his cock inside her belly. By crushing her pussy he moved her as well. Her tits were bouncing up and down.

But Lance couldn´t hold back his perverted desires and he slapped Hikari´s face. She yelped, slapped him back and shouted at him "Can´t you at least slap me hard you little wimp?"

Lance was in heaven, fucking a charming girl that had more perverted avidity then he himself had. But he felt offended, so he slapped her again harder and screamed at her "No one calls me a wimp you little bitch!"

"I do, you wimp." Hikari told back with devious smile on her face. That made Lance furious. He screwed her as hard as he could, choking her for the language with his belt.

Lance stretched his arm, squeezing her breast tightly. After some time of fucking her, Lance felt he´s goanna cum. "HIKARIIIII!" was all he could say and he erupted his load of spunk inside her.

When he finished cumming he fold onto her and the both panted heavily. "Aww...I love you Lance." Hikari said amorously and hugged him. He looked deep into her eyes and said "I love you too Hikari, you are the light of my heart."

 **THE END**

 **Author notes:** Wow that was intense story. It took me about two months to write it, but it was worth it. If you liked it don´t forgot to follow me, because more are on the way. By the way the last sentence of this story and it´s over 8000 are Easter eggs. If you want to find the by your own go ahead. for the lazy people it´s here: (Hikari means light in japanese. It´s over 8000 is a famous quote from Dragon ball Z, that´s more famous as over 9000, but it was mistranslated. Also this story has over 8000 words :D What a coincidence.) So here is the decent love story that Natalie asked for in the end of EBF4. Once again thanks for reading.


End file.
